WO 2005/119463 discloses a method of transferring content between a first storage device and a second storage device, the first storage device being selectively connectable to the second storage device. The known method includes determining an order of priority for the content which requires transfer and transferring the content according to the determined order of priority. A transfer initiation unit detects when transfer should occur, and initiates the transfer process. The unit causes a “create transfer data set” unit to begin constructing a set of data that needs to be transferred between the devices. A transfer strategy control unit organizes the data set created by the unit into a particular order of priority. A particular transfer strategy can be selected based on the context in which the device or the user is in and stored usage data which has been acquired by logging usage of the system (by the user) over a period of time. Information about the context (e.g. environment in which the device is in) is provided by an external unit or by a user manually indicating where they intend next to use the device. A sub-system acquires sensory data and other information to derive the context information needed to realize this functionality.
A consequence of the organization of the known system is that, particularly where the process of transfer is not interrupted so that the order of the data has no effect, inappropriate data may be transferred.